Now That We're Off Camera
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: More than you think goes on behind the scenes of Total Drama World Tour, including romances unheard of. (There's a reference to 6teen but it's alright if you don't catch it. Lemon)


Duncan x Reader

A/N: This takes place after the Sweden challenge on Total Drama World Tour, your team is Chris Is Really Really Really Hot so congratulations you won the challenge. You and Duncan are best friends in this story but I promise there's more to come.

\- XOXO Kimiko

Your P.O.V.

I sat in the first class plane suite in front of the flat screen TV holding a SNES controller, Duncan and I were in the middle of an intense game of Street Fighter. "You're using Akuma against me? Haha, good luck. I've been training with Chun Li since I was a little girl." I taunted.

Duncan smirked, "Che', please (Y/N)!" He replied, "Everyone knows that I could KO you in an instant princess." His cocky attitude didn't upset me at all, unlike that tsundere Courtney, in fact it made me like him even more. "Of course though, I don't like to upset girls so maybe I'll just let you win." I punched his arm.

"Sexist much." I scoffed, "At least Alejandro wouldn't call me weak."

"That's not what I meant." He defended. I've always enjoyed the company of guys in a different way than other girls, not that I was never sexually attracted to guys though. I haven't known a lot of girls in my life who enjoyed talking about video games, anime and heavy metal as much as me, therefore I'm friends with mostly guys and my best friend was Duncan, we went to the same schools in fact and neither of us had ever noticed. Even so, I'd begun to see him in a different light, I was sexually attracted to him.

Before we began the battle I decided to make a bet, "Let's make this interesting, hm?" I suggested. "If I win this round, you have to do something for me without complaining. If you win, I'll do whatever you tell me to without complaining." I didn't know what I wanted yet, but I knew Duncan would do just about anything for a girl if she told him to, and this was hardly different. I held out my fist, "Deal?"

He nodded, "Deal." he fist bumped me.

…

In the end Duncan won the battle, albeit a little unfairly. "Aw shいt!" I shouted, "That was a programming error! It wasn't even supposed to be in the game when it was released! Damn old school games!" I sulked.

Duncan playfully tugged on my (H/C) hair, "I don't particularly enjoy the sore loser side of you (Y/N). Now, you made a promise, so fulfil it."

I tilted my head and smirked, "And what is it that you want?" I asked.

He smirked back, "I'll show you." And he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY!" I shouted, "Where are you taking me?" Duncan carried me out of the first class suite and into an area of the plane that I hadn't seen before, or maybe I just didn't recognize it. It was just a small bed and some Christmas lights used to light the room, there was a couple of other things but not much else really. I'd been on this plane for weeks, I wondered how I hadn't noticed this room before. Duncan let me down on the bed. "What is this place?" I asked.

Duncan slid the door shut and locked it. "I think it used to be an unattended broom closet, but I stole some stuff from the douche bag (Chris) and cargo and made it a sweet pad." He replied, "Like it?"

I nodded, "After being around people for so long, this is a dream come true. When I desperately needed some privacy, now I know where to go." I smiled at him. "Seriously though, why are we here?" I asked once again.

Duncan suddenly pinned me to bed with a smirk, "Here's what I want Princess:" I noticed a hard on forming underneath his pants. "I want you to let me fうck you." He was confident as ever when he ordered me to do this.

I knew he was serious too, and I didn't fight back, instead, I started to laugh. "Hahahaha! Is that really all you want? You know you don't have to make that your reward, Duncan, cuz I'd let you anyway." I smiled genuinely at him and reached up to touch his cheek. "I was never playing hard to get you know, I was just nervous about making the first move." A light blush painted my cheeks.

Duncan smiled back and stared into my large (E/C) eyes, "I know (Y/N), I knew the whole time. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, that bitch Courtney really got in the way, and then Gwen took me by surprise, but I loved you the whole time and I knew you loved me."

I wanted to cry a little, just a little, but I held back. That's right, I may be a mature tomboy, but I still wear girly outfits, get emotional like a girl and I even still sleep with a stuffed toy most nights. Duncan really loved me, that's the first time anyone has told me that and meant it. DJ had told me that a few times when I helped him out of tough situations, but he clearly only thinks of me as a friend.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, we just leaned in to kiss each other passionately. This wasn't my first kiss, that happened long ago, but it was probably the best one I'd ever had without a doubt. His tongue snuck into my mouth and explored every crevice as our saliva laced together. We kissed more for what felt like eternity, his hand ran up my thigh and a jolt of electricity shot through my veins as I let out a soft moan into his mouth. His hands began roaming my upper body covered by my clothes

After some time we broke the makeout session for air, he removed his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest and abs, "You sure you're alright with this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be alright with it? Do you have syphilis or something?" I asked half jokingly.

Duncan was caught off guard by the question and choked on a bit of his own saliva, he calmed down quickly though, "No," he replied, "I'm completely clean."

"I am too." I told him, "Actually… don't laugh but I'm still a virgin."

He giggled a little but in a sweet manner rather than mocking me. "Well then, I'm happy to be your first." he kissed my cheek. He began unbuttoning my (F/C) shirt and kissing down my chest, I moaned the entire time but then he decided to cover my mouth. "If you're not quiet someone will hear us."

I shrugged, "Why would anyone give a shいt? Well, except Courtney, but I secretly loathe her..." I thought about what I just said for a moment. "There aren't any cameras in here, are there?" I asked panicked.

Duncan pulled out a video camera, "Only this one, and the video will be for my eyes only." he said with a wink. After he set up the camera in a stable area he went back to kissing my chest, he reached under my backside and unhooked my bra. My boobs weren't very (big/small), they weren't a normal size and I was pretty embarrassed by it, I blushed and averted my gaze. Duncan however was not phased by this at all and immediately started playing with them, he even began sucking on the left one.

I threw my head back in pleasure and tried not to moan too loud. "A-! It feels so good!" I choked out.

I decided it was time to give him some well deserved attention, so I unzipped his pants and started stroking his enormous cock. He sucked harder and hummed his approval, "Mmmh, that's a good little girl." he whispered before moving on to give the other one the same treatment, I shuddered when he called me that and he seemed to notice. "Oh, you like that? You like it when I call you a good girl?" I just moaned and ground my crotch against his.

"Ngh!" we ended up grinding on each other and making out roughly, not a single fうck was given anymore about getting caught. "Duncan, ah! *kiss* Feels so… *kiss* fうcking good!" I cried out in ecstacy. "I-..."

"I know baby, allow me." he took my skirt and panties off simultaneously (somehow) and began playing with my pussy. "Oh you fうcking horny slut, you're so wet!" He put his index finger inside of me and started to massage the inside, "Now where is it…" he muttered absentmindedly.

I was a little confused, "Where is wha-! AH!"

"Found it." he said with a triumphant smile. He found my G spot and began hitting it over and over as he inserted a second finger. "This doesn't hurt, right?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No… it feels... GOOD!" I whimpered as I lifted my hips.

He continued as I reached out to stroke his 11 inch dick, "You look so sexy right now (Y/N). I almost wish I had an on hand camera. How'd you get so beautiful?" he asked as he gave me a kiss.

Once he felt like I was fully prepared he pulled his fingers out and flipped me onto my stomach and helped me lift up my waist. "Isn't this the way men usually fうck each other?" In all honesty, I am a total fujoshi so I know Male on Male sex like the back of my hand.

Duncan shrugged, "You can fうck a girl like this too." He rolled on a condom and positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I replied. I admit, I was incredibly nervous about what was about to happen, excited of course, but nervous. He slowly pushed himself inside of me, taking what little innocence I had left, and then he stopped to allow me to get used to the size of his dick. He was huge, and I was considerably smaller. I groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and ground my hips into his, he took that as a queue to start moving.

"Oh fうck, your wet pussy is so hot and tight." He groaned as he began thrusting in and out of me. It hurt, but only a little bit as pain was overcome by pleasure and I covered my mouth as I moaned loudly. "Oh my god (Y/N)!"

He started thrusting into me faster and he played with my boobs at the same time, _Dammit, what more could I do to pleasure him?_ I thought. He was absolutely amazing and I felt like I had to pay him back somehow. Now he was leaving a series of love bites on my skin too, and fうck, the feeling he was giving me was just so…

Suddenly I cried out as I felt him penetrate my womb, he grunted as he thrust in hard, "You love it when I FうCK your pussy like this, don't you? Tell me how much you love my dick inside of you." He ordered and thrust rather hard on word 'fうck'.

I moaned into one of the pillows, "Duncan! I love it so much when you fuck me hard!" I shouted into the pillow (it was audible to him), "I'm such a slut for your delicious cock! I can't live without it! AAAAH!" My moans became a lot more high pitched after that indicating how close I was.

He moaned rather loud, "Good girl!" He flipped me over and kissed me roughly.

I felt heat pool in my lower abdomen, "Oh my god, Duncan! I'm- I'm gonna cum!" I shouted through gritted teeth.

"Ah, me too." He thrust hard a few more times and I came hard, kissing him to keep myself from being heard. He came mere seconds after.

…

I collapsed back onto the bed taking the punk down with me, I was tired and who could blame me. He held me close to him and I held him back. "That was fうcking amazing." we chimed, laughing a little when we spoke at the same time.

"Wow I never thought I'd lose my virginity and join the mile high club at the same time." I said.

He ruffled my hair, "And I never thought I'd get laid in a El Sporto's bathroom, but that's where I lost mine. Life can surprise you sometimes." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I giggled, "Okay you gotta tell me this story. Who was it with? Courtney?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope, it was actually with Nikki Wong from our school, it didn't last long between us though." he admitted.

"So… did you and Courtney ever-"

He cut me off, "Sister christian PROBABLY wouldn't let me do anything at all until we got married, so I never offered."

I smirked, "Damn, the bitch really missed out." We both laughed and kissed each other.

…

Amazingly, I lasted for a few more challenges but lost in Thailand. It was a pair challenge and I was paired with Duncan, I would've been able to stay too since we did win, but I got a concussion somehow and accidentally voted myself off. Still, Duncan and I continued our secret relationship, and our connection went beyond that first night.

To be continued


End file.
